One Piece: Devil's Keeper
by TypoMikki
Summary: Luffy and his Strawhat crew have been searching One Piece for years on end. Being one of the toughest pirate crews on the sea, the Strawhats run into a another crew that brutally hunts down Devil Fruit users. After a defeat by the Devil Fruit Hunters, Luffy and Brook were captured. The Strawhats were left stranded on Willow Isles, an island that is ruled by a much feared criminal.
1. Prologue

_~?_

 _"No!" He yelled out as the young teen fell over the cliff and plunged into the ocean below._

 _All she remembered was seeing the surface getting farther and farther away as her body slowly dragged down. So weak... It hurts. She felt the air leave her lungs in bubbles. Crimson had shimmered against the sunlight above, coloring the water around her until she was engulfed in darkness._

 _"How could you do this to me?" Was the last thought that echoed in her mind._


	2. Chapter 1

~Luffy and The Strawhats

Aboard the Thousand Sunny, the Strawhat crew had been busy with their duties to continue their expedition overseas.

 **BANG!**

"Ow!" Luffy shouted as he rubbed his head, tears forming on the corners of his eyes.

"Luffy, for the thousandth time, get your grimy hands off the food! I banned you from the kitchen!" Sanji shouted as he waved the now dented frying pan he used to hit the boy.

"-But I was hungry!" Luffy pouted.

"I don't care. Get out!" The blonde cook threw the young captain out of the kitchen door.

Luffy landed face first onto the ground, almost crashing into Nami, the ship's navigator.

"Oi, I'm walkin' here!" The red headed woman was agitated at first when she felt something hit her shin, but her eyes widened in concern at the injured boy, "Luffy! Are you alright?!"

"Nnngh..." Luffy groaned as he rubbed the bump that raised his straw hat from his head, "S-Sorry, Nami, Sanji threw me out the kitchen again."

"You're always a glutton for food. Control yourself and maybe Sanji wouldn't throw you against people, eh?" Nami smirked cutely as she stepped over him, checking her navigator's watch.

The wooden door to the dining room opened, having a beautiful raven haired woman peep out from behind the door, "Nami, can I speak with you for a moment?" She gave a small frown. Both Nami and Luffy glanced at each other in concern at her expression.

"Sure, Robin." Nami walked over to the door, closing it behind her.

"Hm, why was Robin frowning?" Luffy was curious.


	3. Chapter 2

~?

"Oi," one of the Marine guards banged onto the steel bars of a jail cell, "Wake up!"

Behind the bars sat a young woman on a worn out bench. Her legs were crisscrossed and her arms folded over her chest. It was dark in the prison, shadows ominously coloring her eye sockets to make her look like she was sleeping.

She really wasn't, she was actually wide awake. The woman tilted her head up to the Marine officer.

"Breakfast is ready." He took out his keys and opened the cell door a crack, holding the tray of what seems to be food.

The woman just sat there for a few minutes and got up, walking towards the tray to take it.

The Marine gave a sly grin as she got closer, grabbing her wrist, "Ah, you still owe me something for sneaking in food, honey."

The woman looked at him, a blank stare just crossing her eyes as she dropped the tray onto the floor.

"Huh?" The marine was stunned and suddenly yelled out in pain as the woman used her other hand to slam the cell door against the officers hand, trapping him.

The female prisoner whispered something under her breath as her eyes locked onto his.

"What? Lady, you're gonna break my arm! Let me go!" He panted in pain as he wriggled to get his arm free from the door.

The prisoner's free arm shot out in blinding speed, her hand encased in pure silver metal, and gripped onto the Marine's throat.

The man choked and gagged, his feet now dangling in the air as the woman picked him up. She jerked her arm backwards and slammed the Marine's head against one of the bars, knocking him out.

~Marine's Headquarters

"Officer Kito, you have to report to the chiefs office." Kito's partner, Adakaine, spoke into his snail.

No response.

"Officer Kito, do you copy?" Adakaine checked in again.

No response.

"Kito, I'm serious. Get your ass in the chief's office."

Adakaine was relieved when he saw his snail opened its mouth to respond from the other line.

However, the response wasn't from a man, "...Kito isn't here."


	4. Chapter 3

*Disclaimer: This is not a One Piece x reader. Just letting you know. Sorry!*

~Luffy and The Strawhats

"What do you mean? There's a new crew that we don't know about?" Nami asked as she rested her hands on the circular table. She examined the newspaper that laid flat before her. Printed on the front was a picture of a large brown and red wooded ship with spikes decorating the head and the edges on the side. The crew that stood lined up on the deck looked menacing with tattoos, piercings, and muscles up to their necks. Even the two women on the crew were ripped with muscles. It almost made the Amazonians look bad.

"Good gosh, these people are an army of he-men and she-ra's." Nami's eyes widened in fear.

"You can say that again. When I picked this paper up, the seller had told me that this crew had been the talk overseas and many islanders know about it," Robin had walked over to a chair that had her bag. She shuffled through it as Nami flipped through the pages of the newspaper.

The red head poked her bottom lip out in concentration as her eyes scanned the paper for information.

"Eh? The Shadow Crew? That's a cool name!" Nami or Robin didn't notice that Luffy snuck into the dining room and listening in.

"AYYYEEEEEE!" Nami screeched in surprise as she jumped to see Luffy behind her. She growled and slammed her fist upon his head, "YOU IDIOT! YOU SCARED ME!"

Luffy yelped as another bump formed on his head, "Why are people always hitting me... Anyways, why is this crew famous now? They better not get One Piece before us!" Luffy narrowed his eyes at Robin.

Robin pulled out a paper from her bag, "I managed to rip this down before we left the previous island," she unfolded the paper on the table to reveal a wanted poster, "This guy is bad news if he is looking for One Piece."

Luffy snatched the paper from the table and basically glued his eyes against the surface, "Whoa! This guy has a bounty of almost hundred mil!"

"What? Lemme see!" Nami lowered her paper to get the poster, "Holy shit, 99 million? This guy is a walking bag of cash! Who are you?" She murmured to herself as she lifted her eyes up to the name, "Cecil "Deadeye" Shadow."

"Captain Deadeye is what the islanders call him. Reason is, that white filmed eye on the left there if you stare at it, he has the power to turn you into a mindless zombie."

"Hm, I can beat him with my eyes closed!" Luffy huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest, "I'll show him who's the actual King of The Pirates!"

Robin leaned forward on the table, her blue eyes stern, "Luffy, he is a man with a bounty of close to a 100 million! Just by looking at his picture, you can see that he lives and breathes in the word "Murderer"."

"Wowza, he's pretty hot!" Nami commented on his picture as she showed it to them.

The man had black hair that was slicked back. His face was sculpted out handsomely with high cheekbones and a strong jaw. His lips were turned into a cunning smirk. Deadeye seemed to be a perfect looking man, but what stood out was, of course, his eyes. His right eye was light green and the other pure white. His iris was glazed over to a haunting gray.

"He probably uses his looks to charm people." Robin bit her lip.

BANG!

The other door that led to the kitchen was kicked down by a furious Sanji, "WHO IS HE?! HOW DARE THEY TAKE MY TWO LOVES AWAY?!"

The three sweatdropped at the cook's reaction and they all turned their attention to the exit door being opened. Zoro, the green haired swordsman had popped his head in angrily, "Oi! Quit being so damn noisy, shitty cook! You and your shitty drama is bugging other people who are trying to sleep!"

"SHUT UP, DRUNK BASTARD! THIS IS A CRISIS-MY TWO WIFEYS ARE BEING TAKEN BY ANOTHER MAN!" Sanji hissed at the swordsman.

"We aren't your wifeys!" Robin and Nami plainly said in unison, making Sanji sputter.

"So when is the food ready, Sanji?" Luffy yawned in boredom.

"It's not ready until I say so! Now, one of you talk! Who is this new asshole!" Sanji growled.

Luffy breathed in and spilled the information, "His name is Captain Cecil "Deadeye" Shadow and he has a bounty of 99 million. Can I get my food now?" He grins largely.

Zoro and Sanji looked at the boy wide eyed.

"Take a look." Nami showed the cook the wanted poster.

Sanji almost flipped in shock, "OH NO HE'S HOT! NEVER! HE WILL NEVER STEAL MY TWO PRINCESSES!"

"It seems like he has better game than your shitty ways." Zoro cut him down.

"...Guys, seriously, I want my food." Luffy cut in.


End file.
